The Unsinkable Ship
by Alice Oswald
Summary: [AU] It is 1912 and the grandest ship of dreams is setting sail with some of the most noteworthy socialites of Britain on board. The opulence of old money, like the Cullens, and new money, like the "exotic" Black family, collide with governess Miss Isabella Swan and expose them to a new world. Sadly, wealth, love, and epiphany mean so little and so much in the face of tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the year 1912 was the era of great expansion, and there was no better way to show just how far the human race had come than by the creation of the grandest ship to ever set sail; Titanic, the Ship of Dreams. The ship was said to hold up to three thousand souls on board during its maiden voyage from Southampton to New York City. The notorious Black family was highly welcomed aboard this grand ship, and the fact that the Cullen family would be aboard to join was expected.

The Black family, while of Native American descent, had started to rise into new money due to the oil on their land. Three generations ago they had been united with a young Belladonna lady, and the only heir to the textiles industry. It was that union that had brought the Black family into the limelight across the pond in the United Kingdom. Of course, they continued to grow in society for their unusual but working business model that went against every learned work ethic in this age. Even more so, the rebellious, strong-headed son who was to be the heir to the Black family fortune was constantly making new gossip among the socialites. Jacob Nata Black was handsome, but refused most matches made by his parents, as well as any on comings from a lady herself. He was considered far too boisterous for most circles, much too liberal for others. Jacob was traveling to America to become the new head of the Black oil company, taking up the torch of the old land of his forefathers; while his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, were being left behind with their husbands. They would take over the textile company after their father has passed sometime in the near future. Jacob was a soul that was both ahead of the times and needed for this day and age.

The Cullen family was much different from their Black counterparts. While Jacob and his two older sisters were the children of rather new money, the Cullens were already a high society family, branching out into others in their lineage. The Cullen family made their money both off of old money in the banking system and in the investment system, where they have helped businesses start and expand. Emmett Cullen, the eldest Cullen sibling, was the extroverted brother. Emmett spent his time in the forests and the importance of exercise. Aside from family money, Emmett made his money in reality, selling land for small getaway cabins in the deep forests of the UK. He was recently married to Rosalie Hale, a young socialite herself who dreamed of the white picket fence American dream. She was the reason Emmett Cullen had given up Britain to move across the world. Where one Cullen goes the others follow.

Alice Cullen, the middle child, and the only girl born from Esme and Carlisle Cullen was a small and energetic being who fancied herself to fashion and extravagance. She loved the life of a socialite, a life she excelled at, and she was behind every event run by the Cullen family. If anyone in the family were to be asked, they would say that Alice was the one behind keeping the family in the limelight of old affairs and not fading into the background. Also close to her heels was one Jasper Hale, the twin to Rosaline, who had become entranced by the young girl from the first moment. An engagement announcement was expected at any time.

Edward Cullen, the youngest of the Cullen siblings, was the introvert, much like his soon to be brother-in-law. Edward was the least suited for the lifestyle that he was born into, but was certainly suited in its ability to grant him the free time to do what he liked; music and fine arts, those were more his interests. While his siblings knew enough about it to float in a conversation, Edward made these things his life. He was talented in the piano and enjoyed spending hours browsing among the canvases of a gallery. It was Edward who had befriended Jacob Black at one of the many parties that Alice had insisted on growing up, and ever since then, the two were inseparable friends. They'd run around in their fancy shoes and scuff the wood floors, and as they got older Jacob brought the adventure to his best friend's life, as Edward kept his best friend in check when it came to the large messes that he sometimes brought along his heels.

The large crowds with so many people were baffling to the group of Cullens and the young Black. Jacob could look at the crowd, the different pockets of entryways, and be able to tell who was the working class among the ship. Of course, things such as arriving in a town car as they had was an obvious difference, but other things like the soot of a chimney sweeper, or the unfinished suit attire also pointed at them subtly. Rosalie and Alice, with both their men following them, easily went up the large, steep planks and handed the worker their tickets. It angered and irritated Jacob how easily they were able to get in compared to those who were still fighting their way through the crowd, through the health inspection, through the shoving and the cussing and the workers. Turning to Edward, Jacob mumbled under his breath, "You would think they would at least give other human beings the decency to grant them an orderly way to get on board."

Edward turned to his friend, sensing his irritation, and nodding at his comment. Jacob was very liberal compared to many of their friends. He had the strongest sense of humanity that Edward ever knew, and he supposed that was what got him into most of his rebellious swings that brought on the most trouble, and most certainly the most gossip in their circles. Edward noticed that Jacob was already pulling up his sleeves and eyeing down the plank. From afar the two men could hear the argument down below of a man being refused from the ship despite someone in his family already being on board, from what he could hear it was either the man's daughter or sister. The argument unsurprisingly didn't garner much attention in such a large crowd. That didn't stop Jacob, who Edward could tell was ready to stop in. Now was not the time, however, and much like always Edward placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Let's go inside Jacob, there isn't anything you can really do to help them." Edward insisted leading his friend and following his family, "Not now, and not here."

"That's because you don't try." Jacob tried to argue, but he followed the golden eyed man nonetheless. Jacob looked back, his brows knitted together and torn. When passing the worker he handed him some money and pointed down to the situation. "If you can bring that man and his family member to my suite, I'll give you a bigger tip." He knew the way all these things worked, and it was a surer method of making sure what he wanted was done. It was all he could do, and it kept him out of trouble, which he knew was what his best friend was trying to do.

They only had to go right below deck to find the lavish first class section where they would all be staying. The apartments were large and beautiful with their chestnut wood furnishings and cobalt blue fabrics on the sofa. Jacob crashed onto Edward's couch instead of going to his own suit. The other Cullen family members had mingled a bit, chatting as always, before setting out to their own rooms to get ready for the lunch that was soon to be set for them on their first day out to sea on this great mass of a ship.

"Cullen, how in the world were you able to convince them to bring your wheeled piano into the room?" He asked nodding his head toward the polished piano in the corner.

The brunet laughed as he unbuttoned his cuffs, his jacket abandoned for the moment. "I had argued that they could at least bring this one, since it has wheels, and it is small and portable enough. Meanwhile, my grand piano has to stay with the cargo along with our town cars." Edward said as he sat at his prized possession. "And I may have said we won't need the extra room if I didn't have it with me," his smirk was clear across his face as he started to dance his fingers across the keys.

"You're such a high society boy, Cullen, and you deny it so," Jacob laughed. "Hit them right where it hurts, the pockets." He didn't bother with his jacket at all this morning, and only donned his peacoat over his crisp white shirt and suspenders. Jacob enjoyed being relaxed, and all the hoity-toity dress up game of the upper class he was in did nothing for him. Dressing like any of them did not make him feel better than others, nor did anyone else believe that he was one of them. They all looked at him, with his high cheekbones, black hair and tanned skin, as if he should be right along with the filth. It was only his money and the short three generations that kept him apart. Edward had already got absorbed in his playing while Jacob was enjoying taking from his friend's stash of scotch. They stayed like that for some time, before Jacob thought it was about time he set out. He had wanted to get a good look around the boat and now that they were all about an hours out to sea, it seemed like the safest yet most lively time to go and take a look at the deck. "Alright, Cullen, I'm going to catch up with you at the table."

"Where are you going?"

"Exploring"

"Don't get yourself thrown out to sea," Edward said as he continued playing, smirking and cocking a brow up at his friend.

"Cullen, as long as I'm far from you I'm sure the possibility of that is severely limited," Jacob called out into the room as he left, his joyful laugh echoing down the hall earning him a few glares from whatever high-class madame was passing through. With his long legs, Jacob was out into the brisk salt sea breeze in moments. Standing on the upper deck, he watched the waves lap over one another, he watched the people as they stared in awe at the horizon. Jacob liked to watch people. He noticed a young father as he spun his little daughter along the deck, she was standing on his toes as they danced. It reminded him of his own father Billy, as he taught a much younger Rachel to dance while she daydreamed about her wedding day. The young girl squealed as she twirled in the air, lifted by her father's sure hands, and the father's laughter rose to Jacob's ears. The sight brought a tightness to his chest, so he looked away. There were others that he found beautiful normality in as well; the young man who was smoking a crooked cigarette, and the pair of women laughing amongst themselves. Jacob noticed them peeking at him and, disdaining the attention, he moved away.

It was sitting on an empty bench that he first noticed her. She was a young woman, her skin milky and fair, with downcasted malted brown eyes. She was commonly dressed, wearing nothing of value and not many colours, and her long brown hair was brushed back by nimble fingers. She was reading a book, an activity he hasn't even seen the Cullen women do often. She sat there so engrossed. Loud groups passed by her but none distracted her from the pages of her book. Nothing pulled her away from the words she read, not the way the light reflected the vast ocean, or the bright dresses women wore, or the whistling men walking by. A smile played on Jacob's face as he watched her, she was lost to this world, it seemed, and that thought made her seem more mystical than this damned proclaimed unsinkable ship.

Adjusting his peacoat, Jacob stood and walked over to her. "I hate to be of a disturbance, but I was hoping I can join you?" Those deep brown eyes looked up at him, dazed from their return to reality, but she nodded humbly. She looked startled at his appearance once she registered what was happening and looked about herself. Sitting in front of her now, Jacob noticed the eyelash that was resting on her cheek and the way the sea windblown the swepts of her hair.

"I'm sorry, I should go back down to my proper deck, should I not?" She was closing her book and adjusting her dress. He supposed she was a second class rider who had found her way up here for a quieter place to read. Who would question a young prim woman who was sitting idly to read? No one but he would have noticed her.

"No, no, please, feel free to stay. I was merely hoping for some company." She seemed confused by the prospect but did not move to leave either. Lifting his hand slightly, reaching for the book, he looked at her, "May I?" She mumbled her permission as he picked up the hardcover. The cover was much faded, the edge of the pages frayed, and he was sure it was well-loved. "Jane Eyre. I'm guessing by the condition you've read it many times?"

"Oh, yes, I've read it a half dozen times since I was young."

"It is a favorite."

"Righteously so." That was when I saw the corners of her pearlescent lips rise. It was a coy smile, paired with a twinkle in her eye. She appeared as if this were a battle of wits, and she was sure of her victory.

"Oh, really? And what makes this book better than one Oliver Twist, or Great Expectations."

"A Dickens fellow should understand the beauty of a gothic novel such as Jane Eyre, and certainly could afford expansion into the literary works of feminine authors." She didn't stumble on her words, she was assured in every word she said. Jacob couldn't help but take the bait she laid out for him.

"Feminine authors?" he challenges her, raising a scarred eyebrow, the slice of skin where no hair grows separating his brow into two.

"Books not only written by women but also for women. So, yes, feminine authors." She crossed her arms below her chest, and he had to smile in defeat. She was sharp and used to using her knowledge, and she was quick in her retorts. They exchanged a few more quips about books, and Jacob found he had to keep up with her. She practically forced him to use all the knowledge he had on books to keep up with her conversation.

"I'm Jacob," he said, as he held out his hand for her.

"Isabella. Pleasure." She shook his hand, hers small and frail in stark contrast with his. This time she did stand. "I should be going, after all, however, lunch will be served soon enough."

"I suppose I will see you around, Miss Isabella."

"I suppose you might." And with that, she gathered her skirts, her book, and her wits before smiling at him as she left.

Jacob sat there a while longer with the high rise sun and the easy echo of banter from other passengers. Alone with himself now, Jacob reveled in the newness of it all. Isabella, the expanding horizon and the taste of salt in the air was a true reminder to Jacob of what this was all about. This voyage was what he needed, a way to separate himself and the old ways. When he finally decided to go in for food, he ran into Edward and Jasper, who had another gentleman at their side. They were all chatting as they went about looking for him apparently.

"Perfect, that didn't take long." Edward said relieved, he knew that their expedition to find the taller man could have been much more difficult, having been on many expeditions to do so himself.

"We were just coming to look for you, Jacob." Jasper clarified, nodding his head. "This is Chief Officer Swan, he has made friends with the girls and they were so pleased they asked him to join us at our table."

Jacob nodded, it explained the whiskered man's presence. He seemed like the type of man the ladies would enjoy the company of; he reminded Jacob of an odd mix between Carlisle, his own father Billy Black, and his odd uncle Quil who was a governor. "Pleased to meet you, Chief Swan." Looking to Edward, he arched his eyebrow, "I did tell you that you could wait for me at the table, you know."

"We needed a break from the girls if we had stayed any longer we might have ended up drinking our fourth cup of tea due to their chit chat," Edward teased his absent sisters, his smile crinkling the sides of his eyes.

"That sounds about right." Jacob barked a laugh, as he turned with the other men. "Well, fellas, why don't we get our food, we can't avoid the women forever." The other men laughed before they continued on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

By the time the four men had wandered into the upper-class dining hall, Chief Officer Swan was enthralled in telling a story of the hectic crowds this morning. More than once, some men were leaping from the dock to try and cling onto the massive ship. The entire scene would have been appalling to watch, Jacob was sure, but Swan was an excellent storyteller and distracted him greatly from the images in his head of what it must have looked like. By the time the host led the group to their large table, the women were already there; Emmett was also there, glowering at the men who had abandoned him in their escape.

"There you all are," Alice chirped, clapping her hands. It seemed that their first lunch was a reason for display, for each of the ladies had changed into nicer gowns than the ones that had been previously wearing. Rosalie, the most haughty of the Cullens, was even fanning herself with a peacock feather fan that matched her gown. Jacob did his best to not roll his eyes at the dramatics.

"We had gone in search of Jacob," Jasper quickly covered for them as he sat next to Alice. They shared a look of humor. Of all the people in love Jacob has ever met, it was these two that showed him the most it could be. The flash of utter understanding in the pixie Cullen's eyes spoke the volumes she did not speak aloud; there was not an action these two could make that the other would not have empathy for. Their shared connection twisted something inside Jacob and he had to look away.

Edward took a seat on Alice's opposite side, Jacob sat beside his best friend, having the officer between him and Rosalie - he would be a good buffer. Emmett and Alice busied themselves filling in the rest of them on what they had been discussing before the rest of the men arrived. Everyone was lighthearted with all the unblocked sunshine pouring in through the glass windows of the dining saloon. Being aboard a ship, it seemed, had made their hearts feel lighter outside of the English rain.

"So, tell me, poor Chief Swan," Jacob finally asked the older man amid laughter, "how did my odd lot of friends rope you into our circle so?"

"It was actually outside your room," Jasper said, which made the tan man snap his head towards the police chief with his brows furrowed and eyes dark.

"I had the company of Sam and Emily Uley, along with one of the staff who claimed that you had wanted to see them. But when we arrived at your room you had not been present," Chief Swan explained as he ate the piece of bread with his hands.

With a breath escaping his stiff body and his shoulders slacking, Jacob smiled. It was regarding the man he had wanted to help earlier when they were all boarding. It made him happy that the man was able to get on board, whether that was with his help or not. He wondered hopefully that he might be able to seek at this Sam and Emily to see how they were fairing now that the journey is on its way.

"I made sure to get their lodging room, so you can see them at a later time," Edward said. Alice was giving Jacob one of her cheeky smiles, and the others were no different really. All the Cullens were able to comprehend his motivation, they have known him long enough. However, it was only ever Edward who was seemingly able to read his mind.

"It must be nice that you are all sure of making friends while aboard the ship," Swan noted, not knowing the reason behind the request Jacob had made behind seeing the Ulelys. As far as he gathered, they were all just sociable rich folk.

"It does seem that almost everyone of importance to our little family is also traveling to America," Alice said as she finally began plucking into the salad in front of her.

Rosalie glowered at this, her teeth grinding down even as she spoke. "Tanya and her sisters are here as well."

"The Denalis are long friends of the Cullens," Emmett explained to the newcomer among them. "Our families have known each other for several generations now."

Chief Swan must be new to the social customs of high society. The thought f imagining several generations made the whiskered man's eyebrows shoot up his forehead. It was the second sign Jacob noticed of Chief Swan's lower class - the first being the way he held his silverware in the wrong hand when the entree arrived. Despite it being something he noticed, Jacob could not help but feel comforted by Swan's presence, outsiders fit in better in numbers after all.

"Don't worry, sir, you'll realize the high society covens are a stranger lot than you think," Jacob said, his voice higher with amusement.

"I'm surprised you are all reaching beyond your group," the newcomer admitted as his eyes lit up when he focused on the beefsteak and kidney pie in front of him. Jacob did not blame him for the opinion or the hungry look.

"We do tend to travel in pairs," Rosalie said, brushing her hair off her shoulder with her chin high.

Perhaps it was because of the blonde's comment that it suddenly became very obvious to everyone how paired off most of the group truly was, and perhaps that is what made Edward make a joke about it. He always was one that had to make light of something that made him uncomfortable.

"As you can see, Chief Swan, the people in most need of your company is Jacob and me," Edward quipped.

Chief Swan was certainly one who enjoyed it when the mood was made lighter, so he laughed at Edward's remark, though truly quite honestly. "You're quite right, my boy. It seems everyone else had their companion."

"Be lonely with us then, Chief Swan," Jacob teased himself as he clapped on the officer's shoulder lightly.

The police chief had no way of knowing just how true this was, Jacob mused. The very fact that it was him and Edward left alone was at the center of the past five years, in many ways even much longer. From the playgroups of childhood, all the way to the swiftly changing dynamics as romantic partners joined over time, it was also Edward and Jacob who were remained together in companionship. It was how they had become such great friends and it was partially why they remained so incredibly close to this day.

"We are the bachelors it seems," Swan said though he shifted at this, "though I must leave you both on your own, for I do have my companion."

"Chief Swan! I can't believe you did not tell us sooner," Alice exclaimed, "we would have certainly asked you to bring along your company."

With a light fluster hidden behind his facial hair, the older man shrugged his shoulders. "As much as I would have loved to share this meal with her, she wondered off somewhere while I was working, and I don't know where she went off to, to be honest."

"Who did you bring along with you to America?" Jasper asked, always one to be interested in the emotional investment of others.

"My daughter from my late marriage."

"I'm sorry to hear that your wife has departed," Emmett offered in condolence.

"Feel no sorry on my part," the man said as he wiped his face upon finishing his meal. "She has only departed across the ocean." The entire group looked at him confused before he felt obliged to answer our unspoken curiosities.

"We are divorced," he clarified finally.

Besides Chief Swan, Rosalie gave a soft intake of breath and Jacob cursed himself for not sitting next to her instead of the guest. He should have known that the haughty socialite would not know how to act in front of someone who did not perfectly present the social standing she was used to. Of course, the woman who lived off of propriety and high society was scandalized by the new information. It was completely unthinkable for a marriage to end in divorce in their circles. Though all the knowledge of affairs and separations were passed around as gossip, divorce was somehow worse to them. And to go through with an actual divorce was unheard of, and being so willing to offer up such information was even more blasphemous.

Sensing the change and with the meal complete, and perhaps even seeing the glances Rosalie was giving him from beside him, Chief Swan brought his silverware and napkin to the empty plate in front of him. "I should be off in search of her now."

Glaring at his sister-in-law, Edward stood as well. "Let me walk you. I can inform the host that you would be dining with us for dinner as well - you and your daughter."

Jacob had to stifle a rising chuckle in his throat at the flush on the blonde's face. She at least had the decency to look ashamed whenever Edward admonished her. How Emmett must feel at this fact was unknown to Jacob. Saying farewell to the company, Jacob also got up to leave. He rarely felt like enduring the gossiping session that would be the result of all the information they had just received about their new acquaintance.

The three men went their separate ways once outside the dining hall.

"I will join you in your cabin later, Edward. I'm going to rest after the eventful morning before walking around a bit more before the sun is gone for the day," the Native American said. He shook hands with the policeman, "I do hope to see you later, and I look forward to the company of your daughter and yourself at dinner tonight."

* * *

Edward and Chief Charlie Swan walked along the sides of the great ship. Now and then someone would stop them to say hello to the youngest Cullen, and politely, after introducing them to his new friend, would make an excuse to escape the conversation by explaining that they were out searching for Miss Swan.

"That Jacob Black is certainly nothing like I had imagined," Chief Swan said in a bland, even voice. It was neither positive or negative. The officer was watching the young man's reaction and Edward gave him one by tightening his jaw.

It had been like this for as long as Edward could remember, people would make general statements around him when he was alone with them. Most often it was to test and see if the youngest Cullen would listen or even participate in bad-mouthing the Black family heir he was so close to. Everyone always had something to say about his closest friend; be it about his liberalism, his loud and rough manners, his status as new money, and quite often about his race. They always waited with bated breath to see where Edward's loyalties lie; with his class or with his friend.

"He is, perhaps, the greatest man I have ever had the pleasure to ever know."

Edward did not say this with a light tone, instead, his voice was uncommonly firm and clipped. It was definitive and resolute with no room for argument.

After a lifetime of people responding to his defense of his best friend with crudely covered disappointment, Edward was taken aback when Chief Charlie Swan gave an earnest smile and nodded at the young companion.

"You must always remember that feeling, son, for the world will do everything to try and make you feel any other way."

Thinking back on the way he had so openly admitted to being divorced, Edward couldn't help but think that perhaps Chief Swan had at least a glimmer into what he was talking about. It certainly wasn't to any level that Jacob faces on the day to day basis, but it was something. With this, Edward's shoulders slackened and he offered a smile.

"I can tell you, the world has always tried to sway me on that belief, and he has always given me a reason to believe in him," Edward admitted, the slight blue tint under his eyes showed his age but the smile he wore was genuine.

"So, is he following you to America, or are you following him?" Chief Swan asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they continued walking.

"Our lives are so intertwined, it just seemed to perfectly align that we would both have reason to move to America. Jake is moving to take over his father's business and I am moving to take advantage of the new opportunities."

"Are there not many back home?" Chief Swan asked, obviously confused why Edward would feel the need to travel to find opportunities when he is wealthy.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "It is different in America, everything that is happening there is different."

As they were walking they passed so many people, and in truth, Edward didn't know who it was they were looking for exactly. There were so many upper-class women that walked past them who were trying to get their attention for a chance to be near a Cullen. Though, truly, they were just walking by _so many _people. It made Edward realize, only for the second time, just how many people were on this ship. It felt like an entire city was somehow floating across the ocean - perhaps it was an entire city here on this massive ship. By the time that they reached the bow of the ship, Edward was certain that Chief Swan would simply have to wait in his cabin for his daughter because there was simply no way that they would find her by walking around the deck.

"I don't quite know what to do, I was certain we would find her here reading on one of the benches," Chief Swan said, his voice quivering slightly. He was visibly worried about his unfound daughter.

"Wait, if she likes reading, she might be…" Edward had been about to say she might be in the Reading and Writing Room when he realized that it was specifically for the first-class women. But there had to be an equivalent for the second class women, right? That's when he remembered - "The Library. That's where women are allowed to sit and gather to read and chat." Edward didn't mention that it was specifically for the second class women, he thought further mention of their class difference would make Chief Swan feel uncomfortable. So, with aid from a staff member, the two men made their way inside and to the Library.

When they stepped into it the first thing Edward realized was there were no windows in this room. It was in stark contrast to the massive bow windows of the first-class women's Reading and Writing Room. Because of the lack of natural light, the mahogany of the furniture and woodwork around the room made it seem darker. There were quite a few women in the room, sitting around and chatting with one another or enjoying the space on their own. A table of women towards the front was trying to eye the two men who had walked into their space over the brim of their teacups. They did not seem to be opposed to their presence, in fact, they seemed ready to jump up and claim their attention. It was right before one of them actually would try when Chief Swan suddenly moved towards the far corner with a smile and a burst of air released from his lungs.

"Bella, dear, there you are," Chief Swan called out, obviously relieved to have found her.

There in the corner was a large russet leather chair was a young woman, her hair black as ebony and pale skin curled up into it. Her skirts were tucked under her legs as they were pulled up to the seat with her. It was a manner of sitting Edward hadn't seen any woman sit in public since he was a child, all the women being far too fraught with propriety and desire to find themselves a husband to sit in such a manner. It made her look small. She had been biting on her thumb, her eyes downcast on the book that was pulled close to her as she read. The ebony-haired woman only looked when Chief Swan approached her, eyes glassy and distant.

And then she smiled.

"I've been searching for you, I'm glad I found you," Chief Swan said, offering his hand to the young Miss Swan - Bella, Edward remembered Chief Swan calling her. She used her father's hand to get up from the chair, closing the book but making sure that her fingers held her page. "I wanted to make sure you eat, and some new acquaintances have invited us to dinner in the First Class Dining Room."

Miss Swan's eyes squinted and her nose scrunched before focusing on Edward, who was standing behind Chief Swan. Her deep brown eyes burned into him. "I suppose you are one of these acquaintances?" Miss Swan said, her voice blunt and waiting.

Chief Swan cleared his throat, remembering his manners before gesturing to Edward, "Yes, indeed. This is Mister Edward Cullen, his siblings and friends are the ones that invited us to dinner."

Stepping forward Edward held out his hand to take hers as he was taught to for every woman he met. When she placed her hand in his, Edward brought her hand to his lips for a brief feather-soft graze, as was the tradition.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan."

She took her hand away almost immediately after he was done, her cheeks glowing pink but her eyes contrasted for they were hard and impassable. Miss Swan did not back down from his gaze, daring him to comment further. When he didn't, Bella fixed her skirts and set them properly around her and smoothing out some of the wrinkles brought about by her sitting position.

"I suppose, then, that we shall see you at dinner, Mr. Cullen."

Nodding, Edward gave his farewell to the father and daughter before heading back to his own family. His head swam with brown eyes all the while. Edward, being the lover of love and sentimentality, couldn't help himself. How easy it was to allow the dancing imagination to protrude his mind.


End file.
